Frozen Heart
by Clash-Guardians
Summary: Bagiku hanya ada dua perempuan yang termasuk dalam daftar "perempuan yang penting dalam hidupku", yaitu Mum dan adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Hingga aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan spesial yang resmi menjadi salah satu bagian dalam daftar tersebut.
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Pertama

_**Bagian Pertama**_

_**(JACK)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

**PERTEMUAN PERTAMA**

Banyak orang berpendapat bahwa kita wajib mencari pasangan hidup saat menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Seminimalnya, seharusnya aku pernah sekali saja terpikat pada seorang gadis di desa Burgess, tempatku tinggal. Tahun ini aku resmi tergolong sebagai seorang dewasa. Aku perlu berperilaku sesuai dengan usiaku, begitu pula dengan mentalku. Ayahku sering berpesan kepadaku untuk meninggalkan salah satu sifatku yang suka membuat onar.

Tetapi apakah dengan menjadi dewasa seseorang harus berubah menjadi orang lain? Aku dikenal penduduk desa sebagai remaja laki-laki yang hobi bersenang-senang. Salah satu sifat ini membuatku digemari anak kecil. Aku memang suka anak kecil. Aku lebih memilih bermain bersama mereka daripada bergaul dengan teman-teman dalam rentang usiaku. Hal inilah yang menjadi ciri khasku, dan faktor utama mengapa aku belum pernah pacaran dengan satu pun perempuan sepanjang hidupku.

Bermain dengan anak kecil membuatku terasa lebih hidup. Berinteraksi dengan kepolosan mereka adalah suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Imajinasi mereka yang luas dapat mengimbangi milikku yang juga sangat luas.

Beda sekali dengan teman-teman seusiaku. Aku cepat merasa bosan setiap kali aku bergaul dengan mereka. Topik pembicaraan yang mereka angkat selalu seputar makhluk feminim bernama perempuan, mulai dari tipe perempuan idaman, bagian tubuh perempuan yang membangkitkan naluri mereka sebagai laki-laki, atau trik-trik untuk melumpuhkan hati perempuan. Benar-benar topik yang membuatku mengantuk. Jadi, aku menyusun sebuah trik untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan yang terkait hal-hal itu. Cukup bilang kepada mereka kalau aku sakit perut atau kebelet pipis jadi aku harus secepatnya ke toilet, dan pada kenyataannya aku tidak pernah kembali ke sana.

Penderitaanku belum berhenti di sini. Setiap aku makan malam bersama keluargaku, Mum selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sepertinya sudah terekam sempurna dalam otakku.

"Jack, kamu sudah punya pacar? Coba sesekali cerita ke Mum."

Caraku menjawabnya sangat mudah: aku menggunakan Jill, adik perempuanku satu-satunya, sebagai kambing hitam.

"Mum, aku nggak punya waktu untuk berpacaran. Bermain dengan Jill setiap hari terlalu banyak menyita waktuku."

Dan Jill berfungsi sebagai tameng pertahananku yang sempurna.

"Nggak boleh! Kalau Jack pacaran, siapa yang bakal menemaniku bermain? Pokoknya Jill nggak setuju kalau Jack sibuk sama perempuan lain selain Jill!"

Mum tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa jika Jill sudah merengek seperti itu. Dalam hati, aku berterima kasih kepada Jill karena telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk punya adik yang posesif.

Berbicara mengenai Jill, aku dan dia berbeda delapan tahun. Adikku lahir prematur saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Tubuhnya saat itu sangat kecil. Mrs. Jane, istri dari sang kepala desa, yang membantu proses persalinan adikku mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Jill tidak dapat bertahan hidup. Berita buruk itu menyedihkan hati Dad dan Mum, terutama Mum karena beliau sangat mendambakan kehadiran anak perempuan dalam keluarga kecilnya. Selama hampir dua minggu setelah kelahiran Jill ke dunia, Mum selalu terjaga setiap malam karena khawatir dengan kondisi Jill yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Padahal Dad selalu mengingatkan Mum untuk beristirahat, tetapi Mum tidak menurutinya. Hingga suatu hari sepulangnya aku bermain, aku menemukan Mum terbaring di lantai tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku bergegas mengunjungi rumah kepala desa untuk menemui Mrs. Jane dan meminta pertolongan. Untunglah nyawa Mum masih tertolong. Jika aku terlambat menemukan Mum, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menerima pertanyaan rutin mengenai pacar setiap makan malam. Dad yang sibuk bekerja di luar desa langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menjaga Mum.

Pada malam harinya, Dad memanggilku untuk berbicara. Aku merasa takut setiap kali Dad memanggil namaku dengan sangat lengkap: "Jackson Overland Frost" karena itu menandakan Dad kesal dengan kelakukanku atau ingin menghukumku. Aku memasuki kamar beliau dengan tegang.

"Jack, apa kamu sadar kalau kamu sudah menjadi seorang kakak sekarang?"

Tentu saja aku sadar. Jill adalah adikku, dan secara langsung aku adalah kakaknya. Aneh sekali Dad mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Aku pun mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu apa kamu tahu kewajiban seorang kakak?"

Pertanyaan kedua itu membuatku bingung. Aku baru saja menjadi seorang kakak tidak lebih dari dua minggu. Pengalamanku terlalu sedikit untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang menjadi kewajibanku. Berlawan dengan sebelumnya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku tidak berani menatap Dad secara langsung.

Di luar dugaanku, Dad menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Dari sentuhannya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Dad sama sekali tidak marah padaku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat Dad yang telah memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Dengarkan Dad baik-baik, Jack. Kewajiban seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Sebagai seorang kakak, apa kamu sanggup untuk memenuhi tugas ini?"

Aku melirik kepada Mum yang sedang tidur pulas dengan Jill di sampingnya. Wajah Mum tampak kelelahan bahkan saat beliau beristirahat. Beliau pasti kewalahan mengurusi aku dan Jill di samping pekerjaannya mengurusi rumah. Belum lagi beliau juga bekerja sebagai penjahit untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga yang terbilang sederhana.

Dad menyuruhku untuk menyentuh Jill. Entah apa tujuan beliau, aku pun mengikuti sarannya. Aku meletakkan telunjukku ke pipinya yang tembem. Kesan pertama yang kudapatkan adalah bayi itu begitu lemah dan rapuh. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya dari segala bahaya yang mungkin mengancamnya. Dan pada saat inilah jiwaku sebagai seorang kakak mulai tumbuh. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik bagi Jill.

Sekarang Jill telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan ciri khas tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Setiap hari aku selalu menemaninya bermain, entah itu _hopscotch_ (yang merupakan favoritnya), _jinx_, _guessing game_, dan masih banyak lagi. Biasanya ada dua teman Jill yang selalu ikut kami bermain. Mereka adalah Mary, seorang gadis berambut pirang, dan Christopher, seorang laki-laki berambut cepak. Melihat kami berempat ribut-ribut sendiri, banyak anak kecil lainnya yang menjadi tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami. Alhasil, jumlah anak yang harus kuurus berlipat ganda menjadi lebih dari sepuluh orang. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak kewalahan untuk mengurus mereka karena ini memang salah satu kelebihanku yang patut kubanggakan. Para orang tua lain menjulukiku sebagai Jack si _baby-sitter_. Well, julukan yang tidak buruk, daripada dicap sebagai _playboy_ seperti teman-temanku lainnya.

Waktu berjalan secepat cahaya ketika aku bermain dengan anak-anak. Tidak terasa hari sudah kembali malam. Aku bersama Jill kembali ke rumah untuk menyantap makan malam yang telah dihidangkan oleh Mum. Aku cukup terkejut melihat Dad telah duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu kepulangan kami. Tidak biasanya kami makan malam bersama karena Dad sangat sibuk bekerja. Beliau adalah penebang dan pedagang kayu yang selalu berangkat kerja subuh-subuh dan pulang malam sekali ketika aku sudah tidur lelap. Beliau mengumpulkan kayu dari hutan yang mengelilingi desa kami dan menjualnya ke Richfield, kota besar di utara desa. Sesuai namanya, penduduk di kota itu memang kaya, setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan desa kami.

"Besok Mr. Morrison akan datang kemari untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja sama perdagangan dengan Mr. Thaddeus. Kamu bangunlah pagi-pagi untuk menyambut kedatangannya, Jack," kata Dad sambil memotong daging di piringnya.

Mr. Morrison adalah keluarga bangsawan dari Richfield. Lebih tepatnya keluarga yang terkenal paling kaya di kota itu. Keberlangsungan ekonomis penduduk desa Burgess ditentukan oleh beliau karena kami paling aktif berbisnis dengan keluarga beliau. Oleh karena itu, kedatangannya perlu disambut sebaik mungkin untuk menunjukkan kesan yang baik baginya. Satu hal yang kupelajari dari Dad adalah "dalam dunia bisnis, kesan pertama adalah hal krusial yang perlu diperhatikan dalam menjalin kerja sama jangka panjang." Dan itulah yang akan kulakukan esok pagi.

Aku memilih untuk tidak banyak bertanya karena aku tidak mengerti seluk-beluk dunia bisnis. Aku segera menghabiskan makananku, mencuci piring kotor, lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk pergi mandi. Setelahnya, aku masuk ke kamar tidurku. Di sana Jill melompat-lompat di atas ranjang seperti seekor kangguru.

"Hei, hei, Jill. Jangan bikin kusut ranjangku!" sahutku untuk menghentikan tingkahnya yang hiperaktif. Sebenarnya dari mana sumber energi anak perempuan bertubuh kecil ini sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah terlihat kelelahan? Dia memang mirip sekali dengan…ku. Oh, lupakan saja.

"Bukan ranjangku, tapi ranjang kita berdua!" balas Jill sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Rumah kami memang kecil jadi aku dan Jill terpaksa tidur di dalam satu kamar dan berbagi ranjang. Seringkali aku terganggu dengan kehadiran Jill di kamar yang sudah kuanggap sebagai markas rahasiaku. Aku tidak bisa leluasa menggunakan kamar ini sesuai kehendakku karena adanya makhluk satu ini.

Menyerah menghentikan tingkah Jill, aku naik ke ranjangku dan segera membalut tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Jangan lupa untuk jaga jarak sepuluh sentimeter dariku ketika tidur nanti. Aku nggak mau mukaku jadi target tendanganmu setiap kali kamu mengigau," ucapku dengan nada memprotes.

Mendengar pesanku, Jill merangkak mendekatiku yang memalingkan wajah darinya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. "Jack, jangan tidur dulu. Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"Besok pagi sajalah. Sekarang aku sudah mengantuk sekali."

"Kalau nunggu sampai besok keburu basi. Aku bersumpah nggak bakal mengigau malam ini kalau kamu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sebuah sumpah yang menarik, walaupun tidak ada jaminan Jill akan menepatinya.

"Deal. Setelah aku menjawabnya, cepat tidur dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, oke?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku janji," jawab Jill seraya membentuk simbol peace di kedua jari tangan kanannya. "Jack, ada berapa sih perempuan yang penting bagimu?"

Aku cukup kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Aku mengira dia akan bertanya permainan apa yang akan kami mainkan besok atau tidak jauh dari itu.

"Hmm… barangkali cuma ada dua. Mum dan kamu. Tidak ada yang lain," jawabku dengan agak mengasal.

"Yay, berarti nggak ada saingan buat Jill! Asyik, asyik!" seru Jill kegirangan. Aku menatap heran kepada anak itu yang kini berbaring dengan guling menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Dasar anak aneh," komentarku pendek. Lalu aku meniup lilin di meja dekatku dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah sekian lama aku bisa tidur dengan sangat nyenyak tanpa terbangun di tengah malam untuk menyingkirkan kaki adikku dari wajahku. Aku meninggalkan Jill yang masih tertidur pulas sendirian.

Seusai membersihkan diri, aku mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan celana panjang berbahan katun. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk bercermin. Untuk beberapa detik, aku tidak mengenali siapa yang berada di pantulan cermin tersebut. Pakaian yang terlalu formal ini hanya membuatku sesak napas saja. Wahai acara penyambutan, cepatlah engkau selesai!

Kuturuni undakan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dasar. Di sana Dad dan Mum sudah siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Dad mengenakan jubah coklat dan topi hitam bundar, sedangkan Mum mengenakan gaun biru dengan topi rajutan yang nyaris menutupi seluruh rambutnya yang pendek.

Mum memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut, membuatku tidak nyaman. Lalu beliau tertawa sambil berkata, "Seorang gentleman tidak akan datang ke acara penting tanpa mengenakan sepatu."

Benar juga. Aku memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk tidak suka menggunakan sepatu. Sepatu hanya membatasi ruang gerakku saja. Sepatu menghalangiku untuk menikmati sensasi nikmat saat kulit telapak kakiku bersentuhan dengan tanah dan rumput. Kalau aku bisa menjelajahi waktu, aku ingin membinasakan sepatu sebagai perlengkapan yang wajib dikenakan manusia dan menghapusnya dari sejarah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa kukenakan sepatuku satu-satunya yang debunya sudah setebal make up para perempuan yang ikut menyambut kedatangan Mr. Morrison di alun-alun desa.

Bersama dengan teman-temanku, kami membuat sebuah barisan panjang di gerbang depan desa. Kami sudah menyiapkan sekeranjang bunga untuk dilemparkan kepada sang tamu terhormat. Beberapa orang yang bisa memainkan alat musik akan mengiringi kedatangan mereka dengan lagu yang membahana.

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Mr. Morrison lengkap bersama pasukan penjaga yang mengawalnya dengan menunggangi kuda.

Penduduk desa Burgess menyoraki pria bangsawan itu layaknya seorang selebriti. Mereka saling berebut meminta jabat tangan dari Mr. Morrison. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti perilaku mereka yang terlalu nyentrik. Biarkan pihak yang berwajib untuk mengurusi bisnis apapun yang perlu mereka lakukan dengan Mr. Morrison. Aku hanya perlu melakukan tugasku, melempari bunga ke arah tamu, walaupun dengan malas-malasan.

Tidak sengaja aku melempar setangkai bunga terlalu kencang hingga mengenai seorang perempuan yang termasuk dalam rombongan tamu dari Richfield. Perempuan itu menyadari adanya bunga yang terselip di rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang dan mencabutnya. Aku pun bersembunyi di balik kerumunan orang agar wanita itu tidak menemukanku.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat ketika aku menatapnya yang sibuk memandangi bunga dengan raut wajah keheranan. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya berwarna biru laut, dan bentuk wajahnya oval sempurna. Aku merasakan sebuah gejolak asing di dalam diriku yang merekah cepat ke seluruh bagian tubuhku, membuatku ingin melompat dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan getaran tubuhku. Seketika wajahku menjadi panas dan tanpa kusangka pipiku menjadi merah. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berkedip memperhatikan kecantikan wanita itu sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Apakah ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti yang orang-orang katakan?

Jika benar, maka aku perlu meralat jawabanku atas pertanyaan adikku.

Menemani Mum dan Jill, perempuan itu resmi menduduki posisi ketiga sebagai perempuan yang penting dalam hidupku.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Saya datang kembali ke fandom ini dengan membawa fanfic baru!

Kali ini saya mencoba untuk mengangkat genre drama-romance dan menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama yaitu Jack Frost.

Seperti yang sudah kalian baca, saya fokus ke kehidupan Jack sebagai seorang manusia di desa Burgess. Tidak akan ada North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, dan Pitch di sini. Novel yang menjadi inspirasi saya adalah "AI" karangan Winna Efendi, jadi jangan heran kalau kamu menemukan beberapa kemiripan dengan novel itu, bukan dari segi isi, tapi mungkin dari gaya bahasa.

Ya, tokoh cewek yang akan dipasangkan dengan Jack adalah OC buatan salah satu orang di deviantart (bisa tebak siapa dia?). Saya suka dengan desain OC buatan dia, jadi saya pun terinspirasi untuk menulis fanfic ini.

Saya tidak tahu fanfic ini akan terdiri dari berapa chapter karena jujur saya spontan menulis ini, tapi bisa dipastikan akan lebih pendek dari _Clash of the Guardians_ karena tidak akan terlalu banyak konflik (lebih cenderung ke _slice of life_).

Seperti biasa, jika ada typo, kejanggalan dari segi karakterisasi atau struktur kalimat, pertanyaan, atau sekedar ingin bertanya bisa via **review**. Thanks a lot :)


	2. Chapter 2: Merah

**CHAPTER 02**

**MERAH**

Pembicaraan panjang mengenai bisnis adalah satu hal yang sama membosankannya dengan membaca buku pengetahuan. Topik yang terlalu berat dan kaku membuat kepalaku penat. Pada sebuah kursi kayu yang sama sekali tidak nyaman, aku duduk terpaku di ruang rapat rumah kepala desa. Mr. Thaddeus dan istrinya memasang raut serius ketika aktif berbicara di meja bundar dengan Mr. Morrison beserta seorang pria yang kutebak sebagai anaknya. Dad dan Mum ikut bergabung dalam sekumpulan pihak berkepentingan itu sebagai saksi mata. Alasan lainnya Dad adalah tangan kanan Mr. Thaddeus dan beliau menjadi penyalur utama komoditas kayu yang akan dikirimkan ke Richfield. Wajar apabila Dad diundang untuk mengikuti rapat ini karena dalam beberapa tahun ke depan beliau akan menghabiskan waktu di luar desa bersama keluarga Morrison.

Terlintas dalam benakku bahwa aku akan semakin jarang bertemu dengan Dad. Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengan beliau, kami jarang mengobrol, dan aku tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya sejak terakhir kali beliau berpesan untuk menjaga Jill baik-baik. Apa yang kusadari berubah dari beliau hanyalah jumlah keriput di wajahnya yang semakin banyak. Semakin hari Dad semakin tua, dan itu berarti akan tiba waktunya bagiku untuk menggantikan posisi Dad sebagai kepala keluarga. Hal itu membuatku ngeri karena aku masih ingin bermain tanpa adanya tekanan dari tanggung jawab yang perlu kupikul. Ini pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Dad mengajakku ikut rapat penting ini, agar aku dapat sedikit demi sedikit memahami dunia bisnis.

Kelopak mataku semakin lama semakin terasa berat. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan diri untuk segera keluar dari sini. Lalu aku melihat wanita yang mencuri perhatianku membisikkan sesuatu kepada Mr. Morrison, dan ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah berat nan anggun. Kepergian wanita itu membuka peluang untukku, aku pun menggunakan alasan yang sama seperti yang rutin kulakukan kepada teman-temanku: ke toilet. Diam-diam aku mengikuti wanita itu keluar dari rumah Mr. Thaddeus.

Setibanya di luar, wanita itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya, dan dia mengulanginya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa sadar aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan aku menjadi mengerti bahwa dia juga lelah dengan pembicaraan berat yang memerangkapnya selama dua jam lalu. Aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin aku dan dia cukup serasi. Sebuah langkah awal yang cerah.

Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi tidak tahu sebutan apa yang sesuai bagi wanita bangsawan seperti dia. _Miss_? _Mademoiselle_? Aku memukul kepalaku karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih hanya karena berdiri berdekatan dengannya.

Setelah melalui konflik batin yang tidak berguna, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, "Hei…"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tampak terganggu dengan keberadaanku.

"Ada aku mengenal Anda? Atau Anda yang mengenalku? Aku tahu Anda sudah menatapku tanpa henti ketika aku berada di ruang rapat, dan sekarang Anda mengikutiku kemari."

Nada bicaranya tegas dan formal sekali, seperti yang kuperkirakan dari seorang lady. Atau malah mirip seperti Aunt Elma, wanita lansia penjaga perpustakaan yang sangat terkenal galak dan tidak segan-segan menghukum pengunjung nakal yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Perbandingan yang terlalu kontras, kuakui.

Aku berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain untuk menghindar pertanyaan yang terkesan menginterogasi kebodohanku itu. Pandanganku terfokus pada setangkai bunga yang dia genggam. Itu adalah bunga yang sama dengan yang kulempar padanya.

"Bunga yang cantik. Apa nama bunga itu?" tanyaku, setengah grogi. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Jelas-jelas aku tahu kalau itu adalah mawar. Namun aku tidak menyesal telah menanyakan hal bodoh. Yang penting aku bisa berbicara lama dengannya.

"Maksudmu ini?" balasnya seraya mengangkat bunga tersebut. "Camp David. Bunga mawar yang termasuk dalam _hybrid tea_. Pertama kali ditemukan di Jerman, tetapi terkenal dikembangbiakkan di Australia."

Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Wanita itu jelas pintar sekali karena mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana sepanjang itu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu menahu apa itu Camp David dan tetek bengeknya.

"Hmm yeah, yeah, Camp David. Nama yang bagus, cocok banget dengan warna merahnya yang eksotis," balasku, berusaha terlihat cerdas di depannya.

"Aku suka sekali mawar, terutama yang berwarna merah. Menurut floriografi, merah pada bunga adalah simbol cinta."

"Kamu benar! Memang merah itu cinta, nggak salah lagi!" sahutku spontan. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkahku yang konyol. Aku pun mengendalikan diriku lagi, dan kembali bertanya, "Siapa yang memberikan bunga itu untukmu? Pasti orang itu spesial sekali, apalagi kalau dia seorang laki-laki."

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya bunga ini, tapi aku percaya ada suatu misteri yang tersembunyi di balik kemunculannya," jawabnya.

Aku ingin sekali mengaku bahwa wujud sebenarnya dari misteri itu adalah diriku sendiri. Namun aku teringat dengan pembicaraan teman-temanku seputar percintaan. Mereka bilang sebuah kisah cinta perlu dijalani setapak demi setapak, jangan serakah karena hanya akan mendatangkan kegagalan. Aku percaya bahwa detik ini adalah tapak pertama yang harus kulalui.

"Oh, kenapa aku bercerita banyak kepadamu? Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau tidak mengenalku. Sesama orang asing lebih baik kalau kita saling tutup mulut," ucapnya terburu-buru.

"_Well_, kita cuma perlu berkenalan saja 'kan? Dan kita bisa bercerita lebih banyak lagi." Aku menyodorkan lengan kananku kepadanya tanpa segan. "Aku Jackson Overland Frost."

Pada mulanya dia terlihat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tanganku. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya dia enggan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut padaku yang menatapnya tanpa henti selama di ruang rapat. Wajar baginya untuk curiga terhadapku yang bertindak secepat ini, seakan-akan aku punya maksud tertentu padanya. Tapi, yah lebih tepat untuk mengganti kata 'seakan-akan' dengan 'memang'.

Dia menyentuh ujung jemariku, dan langsung melepaskannya lagi seraya berkata, "Aku Bianca Lindsay Morrison. Mr. Overland-"

"Panggil aku Jack," potongku dengan cepat.

"Oh, Jack… aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Bianca. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin kembali ke ruang rapat itu. Lagian ayahmu tidak memanggilmu," kataku, menghentikan langkah Bianca sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu. "Kau pasti baru pertama kali datang kemari. Aku bisa menemanimu mengelilingi desa ini. Mengenali lebih dalam desa yang menjadi rekan kerja itu penting sekali loh."

Bianca menghampiriku dengan raut kesal. Alisnya menajam dan mulutnya cemberut. "Kita baru saja berkenalan sedetik yang lalu, dan kau sudah berlagak seakan kau mengerti diriku? Dan hei, kau menawarkan suatu hal yang bertentangan dengan kewajiban kita untuk kembali ke dalam! Dengan segala hormat, aku bersedia mengajarkanmu etika berelasi yang baik dengan sesama."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," aku menolak tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan etika, hukum, dan peraturan. Semua itu sangat membosankan." Aku memang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang mengekang kebebasanku. Bagiku, hidup seseorang tidak akan menyenangkan apabila kita tidak dapat menjadi diri kita sendiri seutuhnya.

Bianca tercekat. Aku tahu dari gestur tubuhnya yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu di balik perkataanku barusan. Sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum bahwa seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan seperti Bianca tentu menerima banyak pelajaran mengenai etika agar dapat berperilaku sesuai dengan derajatnya yang tinggi.

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan kedua bola matanya yang melotot. "Kau tidak sopan, kasar, dan menyebalkan. Sebagai hukumannya, sekarang bawa aku ke perpustakaan di desa ini!"

Tidak sopan, kasar, dan menyebalkan adalah tiga sikap seorang anak yang tidak beradab. Bahasa gaulnya adalah nakal. Aku dikenal para penduduk desa sebagai anak nakal. Dan pada percakapan pertamaku dengan Bianca, gadis itu juga langsung mengecapku sebagai anak nakal. Sepertinya gen 'nakal' sudah mendarah daging dalam setiap urat nadiku. Itulah sebabnya kenapa otakku tidak pernah berhenti berpikir untuk melakukan kenakalan di manapun, kapanpun, dan dengan siapapun.

Para orang tua tentu sepakat untuk menghukum anak-anak yang nakal agar mereka jera. Aku sering dihukum oleh ayahku saat aku masih kanak-kanak, tetapi aku tidak juga kunjung bertobat, sebaliknya aku malah semakin kreatif. Perlu kuakui bahwa aku selalu merasa takut ketika sudah mendeteksi akan datangnya hukuman dari ayahku. Namun Bianca bukan ayahku, jadi aku sama sekali tidak takut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa sangat bahagia menerima sebuah hukuman.

Dengan sengaja aku menjaga jarak darinya ketika aku memimpin rute perjalanan kami berdua menuju perpustakaan. Biarlah Bianca melihat punggungku daripada wajahku yang tidak bisa berhenti mengukir senyum simpul di salah satu sudut bibirku.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Seperti yang udah ditebak Saint-Chima dan nekophy, tokoh OC cewek yang saya pakai memang Bianca buatan Milady666 di deviantart. Dia memang patut diberi pujian karena mampu menciptakan OC yang sama sekali nggak terkesan _out of place_, malah serasi sekali dengan Jack.

Btw, Bianca di sini dan versi aslinya ada perbedaan. Di versi asli, Bianca tinggal di desa Burgess dan dia gadis yang sederhana, sedangkan di sini dia tinggal di Richfield dan gadis bangsawan. Untuk sisanya, saya berusaha membuat sifatnya semirip2nya dengan yang ditampilkan di gambar itu.

Maaf kalau bahasa di sini rada aneh. Saya lagi mencoba gaya bahasa yang berbeda. Dan saya juga kepingin fanfic ini lebih cenderung menggunakan deskripsi yang ekstensif daripada dialog. Jadi mohon maklum kalau mungkin kalian merasa bertele-tele.

Seperti biasa, jika ada typo, kejanggalan dari segi karakterisasi atau struktur kalimat, pertanyaan, atau sekedar ingin bertanya bisa via **review**. Thanks a lot :)


End file.
